motorcityfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Scourge the Dark Claw
Welcome Hi, welcome to Motorcity Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Abraham Kane page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) confusion I'm... happy to read you're trying to get adminship. Altho I'm not exactly sure what you were trying to imply since I'm not familiar with whole system. I just edit stuff at random places. so yeah... care to explain that particular topic? good day to you to Wszemir 22:52, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. I realize you are not currently an active admin, but you are the most recent contributor here. Has the wiki run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 00:29, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Guy :D Some of the undone edits... no buddy, no :< Dude, the pictures look like crap as thumbnails D: Being able to see the 'added by' makes it look like a cruddy wiki, not a nice, slick site. Even more of a problem is when the top image intersects border lines when it doesn't need to. If the image is long and verticle, sure, but otherwise, it looks sloppy. But it's easily easily fixed, so yea~! I'm not sure why you set the pages back to the original thumbnail setting, but don't, please. Take a peak at the''' Gravity Falls Wiki. It's very well maintained and coded, and is a really good example of an effectively designed, easily navigated, and visually apealing wiki. KyuKyu (talk) 06:16, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey, relax please, it's ok, you're good :) Hey, it's not your work that's crap! It's just wiki layout. Some things look good and some things don't, you didn't design wikia stuff, it's ok! You don't need to be admin to make a site look good, it's just some small things. Don't take it personally, it's just wiki code, not a representation of you as a person :) It's awesome that your working to make this Wiki good, cause Motorcity is awesome, and fans coming together to make stuff for it is just the best :D I know the infoboxes are great, but right now they aren't being used on most of the images, so they show the added by so and so icon, which looks so very bad. Again, not your fault, just Wikia's default. Honestly I think the only thing we should do is use some nice templates to pretty-fy the site, and make the pages more uniform. I don't know how you feel about templates, but they'll definetley make the wiki better. There's not much to do about the navigation until someone gets admin privledges, but until then we can still make things cool here :D Good luck, don't worry! Happy editing :) KyuKyu (talk) 12:35, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Character Template Hey there. I've got the character infoboxes basicaly including what we need, but I'm actually fairly new to editing templates and having a bit of trouble. Do you know what to add so that forms that aren't filled in don't show up? KyuKyu (talk) 20:20, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Character Infobox Hey there. I'm not really digging the infobox you have up for No. 2. Her ''''species' is obvious and really uncessecary, and already in the page's tag anyways. Anyone can see that she's not a robot just by looking at the image of her (and the same with any other character). The same can be said for her hair and eye color. Also for the species thing, you might be thinking- oh, what about the mutants? But all that means is you add a lot of uncessary text to most pages. The only people this info would be not obvious to are those haven't seen Texas-ify yet, so really all this infobox part does is include a spoiler. As far as Last appearance, I don't think this show is going to kill anyone off any time soon, and you never know when someone will appear again, so again, I don't think that one's at all usefull. That leaves us with Affiliations, 'First appearance', and Voiced by. This is not much info at all, and not really even worth the info box you put it in. On the other hand, the information template I have includes many important character aspects. People who come to this wiki looking for detailed character info they don't know just by looking at the character will get much more out of it, and more quickly than reading through the article. Additionaly, adding things like family, cars, home, and other relavant info will give viewers quick links to other articles, which is great for making the site more easily navigable. I know there's a way to make unfilled template fields hidden, so this will work for main characters with all the fields to fill, as well as minor characters with just a few. Again, the Gravity Fall Wiki is an example of this, and that site draws hundreds of fans, and is the only resource you need for information on the show. KyuKyu (talk) 21:18, September 24, 2012 (UTC) 'Removal of Episode list?' Why did you remove the list of episodes I added to the series page? KyuKyu (talk) 21:33, September 24, 2012 (UTC) I understood your reasoning for the species thing, as I brushed on it in my last message . ROTH and Cyborg Dan are clearly ''robots. We don't have to include that in writing for people to know it. Cyborg Dan even ''has CYBORG in his name, so yea, it's redundant. The reason I mentioned mutants was because it wasn't ''obvious by looking at them, and therefore is ''almost worth adding, but yea, no, spoilers. :) The Series article is a bit useless at the moment, without at least the episode list. It's just a summary from wikipedia, most of which info is already incorporated into this site (or should be soon), and is rather large and tedious to go through. The episode list at least added some value to the page, as the wiki doesn't have that info yet. I can appreciate that you plan to add information, but how about we keep the wiki as full of info until you actually do get to these things? Unless you plan to re-add the information somewhere right then and there, there's no reason to remove it. KyuKyu (talk) 22:04, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Seperate Pages for New Seasons I'd rather there was only one page for all the episodes, so when season two comes out, you would still only need to visit one page for seeing all the episodes, but if it really matters to you, you can make them seperate. KyuKyu (talk) 21:39, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Undo Arguments It's getting on my nerves too. If those guys are apart of this Wiki, then they can say something, but at the moment, it's just the users on this wiki, and doesn't matter who admins what. Each wiki is unique, and just because these guys are very experienced with other wikis doesn't mean they have authority over this one. My goal is to make this wiki as user friendly as possible. I'd like to eventually send it to the guys at Titmouse and try to promote it so that fans can come here, but I don't think a site with five iterations of the same copy-pasted wikipedia information is worth their time, or mine. The series page, in my mind, should be a brief summary of the series, with nice articles linked if viewers want to read more, not a giant wall of text for users to get lost in. The reason it's all piled into one page on wikipedia is because that site is only giving the series 2-3 pages at most, and has to cram it all in there. What makes sense for wikipedia doesn't make sense for a wikia dedicated to the topic. Please add talk to the page before undoing chages, alright? Especially when they are large, time consuming ones. Having 'undo arguments' feels very childish, and I'd much rather talk it over with you. KyuKyu (talk) 22:04, September 26, 2012 (UTC) 'Your way or the highway?' If you are not going to listen to other user's feedback or be willing to make compromises, I really don't want you to be admin. I read the other user's feedback with the same complaint. That is not a good way to run the show, as it will chase users away. I'm willing to spend a lot of time on this wiki, and want to work with everyone here to make this as great as possible, but I certainly wont waste time if I can't change things without engaging in an argument that I can't possibly win. So far, that's how this has been for most of the changes I've tried to make. Your way of wiki is not the only good one, and you need to listen to all opinions. Threatening me with admin powers you will soon have is not really leaving me a positive impression of you, and I think you need to work with people rather than threatening them with authority. There's other Motorcity wikis. If you really feel like you can't compromise, please tell me and I'll go to a different one. KyuKyu (talk) 22:30, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Support? I didn't indicate what user said this, but your blog post asking for support to become admin shows a bunch of arguments against you and only a single one supporting you that has no reason except you listen (I haven't found this to be true yet) and that you are 'great'. Which is sweet, but not very informative or convincing, particularly given my experience so far working with you. Unless this change in opinion happened privately, it really feels like you are blatantly lying to me here :I I don't want wiki drama, but a stubborn, childish admin is not what I want to spend my free time dealing with. KyuKyu (talk) 22:54, September 26, 2012 (UTC)